Shut Up and Dance With Me
by Ytg07
Summary: My first fanfic so go easy on me! Inspired by the song "Shut Up and Dance With Me" by one of my favorite bands, WALK THE MOON. I've wanted to see a fic like this forever now and this song made me want to create it. Let me know what you think! :) "She took my arm, I don't know how it happened". Next thing I knew we were out in the floor in the middle of Dirty Robber...


Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic so be gentle! I'm not the best writer so ignore my possibly horrible grammar! I had this idea for this story immediately after I hear WALK THE MOON's new song Shut Up and Dance With Me at their concert with Panic! at the Disco (two of my all time favorite bands)! So if you like the song, give this story a whirl! If you haven't heard it, go youtube it right now! Also, I do not own any of the characters or the song, although I wish I did! That is all...here we go!

She took my arm...I don't know how it happened. Next thing I knew, we were in the middle of the floor in the Dirty Robber, which had recently been cleared to be some kind of makeshift dance floor, something about drawing in new crowds. Really stupid if you ask me.

She places her hands firmly on my cheeks as I look around, nervous that someone we know is watching us and she pulls me back until our gazes meet. "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me," she says with a nod. Her forceful demeanor lasts only a few seconds until it is replaced by something I have never seen before. The look in her eyes is an intense one, almost like a mix between fear, uncertainty, and...desire? No, it can't be.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the hand that was now draped ever so gently on my shoulder. My hand mindlessly finds the smooth area right above her hips, nervously tracing lines in the soft fabric of her dress with my thumb. Our other hands are raised and clasped around one another. We are now swaying to the beat of the sweet music that I've somehow drowned out until now. For a second I let it sink in. I let it fill every inch of my body while I closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure that I've just realized I lost the moment she grabbed my arm. I commit this moment to memory because I fear that I will never get it again because it suddenly hit me. Maura Isles, my best friend, was dancing with me. Not the kind of silly dance you do with your friends at a club or a wedding, more like like how star-crossed lovers would dance. This was all too much, I had to get away. I needed time to process what had happened, what was happening. But I couldn't.

It was like my feet had a mind of their own. Moving so perfectly to the music that you'd swear I had done this before. Maura was just as perfect, more so even. God, was she perfect. The way her hips swayed against mine as we moved in unison, the way her head was now resting on my shoulder, face nuzzled in the crook of my neck. We had become helpless to the soft melody and the fading lights. The music, the lights, her body, and the faint scent of honey and vanilla that I had grown to love and that was so Maura had all overcome my senses. This was too much for me to handle.

I pulled back suddenly. Our hands still clasped and the others in their respective places. I was immediately met with a pair of dark hazel eyes that were overcome by worry and confusion. "You're holding something back," I said with a low, shaky voice that was definitely not intended.

I had noticed a shift in our relationship about two months ago. The time we spent sitting on the couch watching movies or watching the Sox game had turned into cuddling on the couch watching movies or watching the Sox game. Nothing too out of the ordinary, I mean best friends do that sometimes...right? I suppose best friends don't hug every time they see each other, especially when they work together and see each other everyday. I guess best friends don't buy each other dinner and then rub their feet when they've had a tough day. I guess best friends don't wake up together in the same bed nearly every morning with limbs entwined and smiles on their faces. As the realization of what was so blatantly obvious but so hard to see crawled its way out from my thoughts, it must've flashed across my face because she saw it. I know she did.

She reached out and took my face in her hands once again, only this time I was not looking away. How could I? The most beautiful, perfect, generous, smart, quirky, lovable person I knew was staring at me. It's as if she was peering into my soul, searching my eyes for something. Something so unknown yet so familiar to both of us and all I could do was stand there, frozen. The magnetism of our bodies suddenly became stronger and I could feel the space between us decreasing. Then, for just as long as it took us to get to this point, our lips crashed together just as quickly and with just as much passion and love for all the time we had to make up for. It was in that moment that I realized that I had wanted this for a long time. I just never knew it. Our kiss was short and sweet and created a feeling in me that was indescribable. "Shut up and dance with me," she whispered into my lips. I knew right then and there that this woman is my destiny.

I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes which were threatening to unleash the tears they had been holding back. With a sweet smile, I put a comforting hand on her cheek and rubbed it slightly with my thumb. We had an entire conversation in that moment without ever exchanging any words. We just stood there like lovesick teenagers staring into each others eyes. My clouded thoughts suddenly became clear and I swear that deep in her eyes, I saw the future. I realize this could be my last chance and with that, I pull her in for another kiss. This one teetering on the edge of what is publicly acceptable but I didn't care. I couldn't get enough. Tongues battling for dominance, hands entangled in hair. It was as if kissing Maura was the only way to show her how much I truly cared for her. How much I loved her. How much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

She pulled away, panting, begging for air. She opened her mouth to speak and I placed a finger gently over her lips, effectively silencing her and causing her brow to furrow. I grabbed her arm and pulled her body back into mine. "Shut up and dance with me," I said, my voice huskier than usual. We swayed back and forth for I don't know how long, my hands on her hips, her arms around my neck. It didn't matter because we were happy. For the first time in a long time, the world just seemed to melt away and we were finally happy.


End file.
